User talk:Messi1983
Message me to report vandalism, disruptive editors, or for any help. Also, don't forget to sign your comments. Archives *Archive 1 __TOC__ bureaucrats the only extra power bureaucrats have is to promote other users ideally a wiki should have one bureaucrat mund you admins have a lot of power over a wiki--Owen1983 19:58, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Owen, we've had this discussion numerous times and the admins have made a decision. Tom Talk 21:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I actually agree, that this wiki needs a Bureaucrat. However, not now. Dan the Man 1983 22:06, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::As long as the Bureaucrat is treated the same as an admin and only promotes and demotes users after a community vote then I'm fine with that. Tom Talk 22:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Urgent message I have an urgent message. Peter13 is editing pages, in a bad way. He deletes everything and types this instead of useful things and informations: "Do not go here. Go to the grandtheftwiki.com. Wikia only in for the money!" He did that with these pages: *Collectibles *Modifications *Radio Stations *Missions *Locations *Safehouses Please check this and fix it if you can. Jabulani1001 08:31, June 12, 2011 (UTC)Jabulani1001 admins Hi. I've given bunnyjoke admin rights. -- Wendy (talk) 18:17, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Sock puppets I think that both User:Mr. Manshine and User:RecklessNess are sock puppets of User:Gtacrzy, they all have very similar edit patterns, mainly undoing The Dukes of Hazard's edits, could you investigate this more since you and McJeff have more experience with spotting sockpuppets, thanks. Tom Talk 09:45, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, I might as well check. Tom Talk 17:46, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::It turns out I was right, there all the same guy. Tom Talk 11:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, mainly because one of his accounts was blocked forever because he used it to vandalise a lot of userpages. Tom Talk 18:52, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Achievements Hi. I saw that that the achievements/badges weren't on. Think we should turn them on? Let me know what you think. Bunnyjoke 23:30, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Alright, just thought I'd ask. Bunnyjoke 00:30, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Request for demotion I've started a vote for demotion on Chimpso here, please vote and post your thoughts. McJeff (talk this way)/ 06:56, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Is this true? I heard a rumor that the users that started this wiki/Bureaucrats left to go to Grand Theft Wiki and that's why this wiki has no Bureaucrats. I guess they left this wiki to die, as rumor has it. Is this true? Bunny J. (Talk) 19:36, June 30, 2011 (UTC) So this place does have a little history to it, huh? Thanks for the info. I just wanted to know a little about what's going on here. Bunny J. (Talk) 14:09, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I agree, though I think for wikia to grant us bureaucrat rights we have to have the communities backing so shall we put something on the noticeboard? Tom Talk 14:57, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Dan, I've wrote a draft request and would like to know if you think I've missed anything out, also I wasn't sure if Jeff was a Bureaucrat on any other wiki's so if he is please add it. This wiki is in need of some Bureaucrats to keep this wiki running smoothly, as you may be aware the former Bureaucrats abandoned this site in October. We are planning on making a request to Wikia for Dan the Man 1983, The Tom and McJeff to be granted Bureaucrat rights. We are all very experienced Bureaucrats, Dan is a Bureaucrat on Bully Wiki, Bully Fanon Wiki and Wikia Answers, Tom is a Bureaucrat on Mafia Wiki and L.A. Noire Wiki, and Jeff is a Bureaucrat on Bully Wiki. Before we sent a request to Wikia we would like to make sure that we have the communities backing so please leave your vote and, if you wish, a comment below. Tom Talk 15:25, July 1, 2011 (UTC)